Afox'spuppy
by NaruKibaPoster
Summary: This is YAOI! I will continue the story writed by narukiba lover. His story "A fox's puppy Cahpter 7:Realizing I hoppe you will like it. If narukiba lover read this pls you have to continue writing stories!


A_foxs_puppy chapter 8

As we all know one of the best narukiba stories is Narukiba Lover But he stoped making this stories at 2010. I don't know why :(  
I just love them! But anyway if you didn't read it go and do it!  
I will continue his story "A fox's puppy Cahpter 7: Realizing"  
This was his last chapter in that story but I have to continue it !  
I will start the story in little different way. I will start it not with kiba's wake up but with naruto's wake up.  
So I hope you will enjoy it!

The next morning Naruto was the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was locked firmly in Kiba's arms. Naruto slowly slip through Kiba's grip. When he get out of the puppy arms Naruto got off the bed as quietly as he can to not wake up Kiba. He go to the bathroom and take a fast shower!  
He was hurrying because he had to speak with lady Tsunade about Kiba's house.  
After two minets he was ready to go. He close the door quietly,he did't want to wake Kiba.  
He ran along the dusty streets of Konoha.  
_Hokage's office_

"Grandma Tsunade, you have to stop the ANBU from destroying the house of the family Inuzuka"  
scream Naruto entering into the office with a crash.  
"Naruto?, What you want now?"Tsunade said with a sigh.  
"As i said you have to stop ANBU!"  
"Naruto! Why you care about Inuzuka house anyway?"

"Well..I..I have to tell you something that you may not know. There islive a boy, his name is Kiba and he is just like me. His mother and sister are dead and his father leave him when he was a little kid.  
But he aways pay his bills, water,electricity!"  
"Naruto what are you talking about? Are you sure about that ?"  
"Yes I'm 100% sure"  
"Oh, god but if you are right I cant do anything about that because it's to late now, ANBU go there about ten minutes ago. I'm sorry Naruto"  
"No!,no,no I have to go and stop them!"said naruto with tear dropping from his eye.  
Naruto jumped fast through the office window and he fled to the forest.  
When Tsunade saw naruto's tear she was shocked.  
"I must know why he act like that",she said, leaning on her chair.  
"Oh,no I forgot!, if Naruto show strong emotions he can release Kyuubi!  
Damn, I have to hurry up"

Kiba He wake up from the sun, which illuminated his face. When he opend his eyes he didn't saw his foxy love."Akamaru, where is Naruto?"  
Akamaru barked "I don't know my master, I just wake up"  
Kiba was little wory about Naruto, cuz he didn't know where is in a second he remaind the last night talk."Oh no, I have to go Akamaru you stay here and protect Naruto's house, I will be right back"  
Akamaru barked in agreement.  
_ Naruto/ANBU_

Naruto make his last jump to the Kiba's house."Stop right there", someone said.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here"Naruto saw a man with a mask on his face.  
"I'm here to stop you from destroying the house"  
"You can't we have direct order from our Hokage and nothing will stop us from completing it"  
"You iditos!, I talked to lady Tsunade and she order me to stop this madnes! See I'm from Konoha two so don't do anything stupid"  
"And how we suppose to know that you are from Konoha?"  
"Are you all blinde, didn't you see my band on my head?"  
"So you try to full as, right? Becose I dont see anything on your head"  
Damn, damn now Naruto remember that he forggot to take his band,  
"You have to belive me, pls dont destory it!"  
"We have to do it, sory kid"  
When naruto hear that bad news he stand up and say "Well then I have to make you stop with my own powers!"

_Kiba/Naruto/ANBU/Tsunade_

When Kiba approach his house he heard "kage bushi no jutsu"(shadow clones),he was surprised when he heard his boyfriend using this jutsu.  
When Kiba was now at his house he saw Naruo laying on the ground with blood on his hands.  
"Now you will pay for what you done you little brat!, said one of the member of ANBU"  
He jumped to the fox with kunai on his hand, he was ready to kill him. Naruto was scared of what would happen he cover his face with hand."I'm dead, dead , I can't belive i will die like this before becoming Hokage, and now when i found my true love I will lose him"  
All of a sudden Nartuo heard a splash. He open his eyes. After a secon he start to cry, his face was covered buy the blood of his boyfrend.  
"Na...Naru..to. I love you and I.. I realy appraised what you done for me, you show me what is real love."  
Naruto was shocked when he saw Kiba with kunai stuck in his back.  
"Why,why you sacrifice your life! Damn Kiba WHY", Naruto scream.  
Kiba give a smirk on his foxy boy and he fell to the ground. When Naruto saw his frend on the ground his eyes fill with anger and after a second he release a great amount of chakra. He turn him self in a Nine tail fox. He was full with anger, he wish to kill all ANBU members.  
"Naruto stop, don't do it you will sorry about that" screamed Tsunade.  
The fox boy turn back and try to hit her with his claw. Tsunade said" Now Yamato, seal him"  
Man jumped out of nowhere and use some strange jutsu. Naruto was trapped by wooden columns.  
After a second he lose his fox form and lay on the ground. Naruto stand up and run at Kiba's body.  
He start kissing his forehead."Please don't die you are all for me please don't, I don't know waht i will do without you"  
Tsunade walk to Kiba's body and start healing him. She saw that his body was weak. She was thinking that he can't survive after that attack. She turn her face to Naruto and she start crying.  
"I'm sorry Naruto I..I..I think he may not pull true"  
After these words the soul of Naruto suddenly collapsed. He didn't say anything. He just scream with his hands on his head.  
"Hey,hey why you are screaming so loud you wake me up" When Naruto heard this voice he start crying even more. He turn back and saw his puppy frend alive.  
"Kiba you are alive, please don't do such a stupid things agen please promise me!"  
"If you only stop exposing your body at dangers for nothing" Kiba smile at his boyfriend.  
Kiba's eyes where glassy, he start to cry two.  
"Naruto I was scared to die but when I saw you laying on the ground I.. I.. didn't felt any fear from dying."  
"Naruto we should take Kiba to the Hospital, or we should lose him"  
Naruto take his boyfriend in his arms and start runing as fast as he can.

_Naruto/Kiba_

"Naruto was verry upset because Kiba was unconscious for a week "Hey, where I'm ?"said Kiba.  
"Kiba you are wake! Oh god thank you for saving him"Naruto jumped from the chair and embraced him.  
He kiss him very gently. Kiba return the kiss buy enveloping his hands around Naruto's back.  
"Don't leave me Nartuo. I love you"  
"I will never leave you my puppy, I love you two"  
"Okey let's go back at home said Kiba with smile on his face"  
Naruto take him on his hands,he kiss Kiba on his brunette hair and took him away.

Ok guys, I hope you like it because,i'm not so good as narukiba lover and this is my first story ever so if you like it pls review it:)

Well I know there are many mistakes, so pls if you can finde them send me a message and I will fix them :)


End file.
